


30 days challenge: Day 3

by Diemthedragon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry guys, I was dealing with some problems and I couldn't write. I'm feeling a bit better now and I'm gonna really try to finish this up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Nanocoffee: Parkour trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I was dealing with some problems and I couldn't write. I'm feeling a bit better now and I'm gonna really try to finish this up.

Nano Sounds was not good at parkour, not in real life and definitely not in any game she had played. So as the flux covered woman questioned the reason she was still playing this game after realizing the majority of the game was in fact, parkour. Nano groaned as her character narrowly missed a ledge and plummeted to her death from 50 stories up. "Wow, you are really bad at this." Lalna said, though he wasn't much better. "Look! I thought there would only be a little bit of parkour!" she argued, beginning to climb the building again. 

Soon the two had fallen into a sort of rhythm which somewhat improved their parkour ability. "This game is nice, now that I'm not dying constantly." Nano admitted as her and Lalna's characters crept through a dark hall way, "It's not really my type of game, but it's not bad." Lalna murmured, peeking around a corner. They were testing the game for a friend who worked for an up and coming game company. Nano nodded in agreement "They may need to get some more testers. You know, ones that don't suck at Parkour." she says, knocking a guard unconscious before he got the chance to call for help. "Maybe, Rythian and Zoey would like it?" Lalna mumbled, Nano didn't answer cursing as a guard walked around a corner unexpectedly and shot her in the shoulder. Lalna managed to stop the guard before he got off another shot,knocking him unconscious as well. Having no health packs, Nano's character was left to continue on, slowed down and weak.

A few hours later they had made it through the demo. "That was fun," Lalna said, stretching and setting down his controller. Nano set hers down and wrinkled her nose at the flux covered controller, maybe she should take a note from Lalna and start wearing gloves. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned up before heading for the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Want to play Mario Kart after dinner?" Lalna asked following her in. "Don't we have work to do? You still need to finish that machine for Honeydew." Nano said using a step tool to get a pack of noodles from a cabinet. "Oh shit, yeah.I forgot about that."he mumbled. Nano shook her head and smiled, Lalna would be so lost with out her. Though it's not like she couldn't say that she wouldn't be lost with out him.


	2. Parvill: Tesla

Parvis paused in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen. Will was relaxing on the couch dressed in a grey shirt and black sweat pants. Parv swore he was the only one whoever saw the great William Strife in anything but his trademark business clothing and he couldn't say that didn't make him happy. His eyes traveled to the flat screen TV upon which numerous black and white photos and diagrams were shown. He padded over the dark carpet and stood beside the dark grey sofa. "This looks boring." The Blood Mage said looking down at the CEO. Will's emerald eyes don't move from the screen.  
"You don't even know what it's about"  
"What's it about then?"  
"Nikola Tesla, a brilliant inventor."  
"Who?"  
"He invented the radio, and the system we currently use for power."  
"I thought it was Edison that-"  
"It's taught that Edison was the inventor, he was just a business man though he was also very smart"  
Parvis nods still not seeing the appeal, though he'd never been into science or technology much. With a hum of consideration the dark haired man pads into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn. Strife raises an eyebrow at him as he sits down, tucking his limbs in with the bowl sitting on his lap. "I'll give your boring movie a try." Parv said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

After the movie had finished and the screen turned dark, Will turned to Parv wondering about his reaction. The other man turned to look at him, his face splitting into an impossibly wide grin "Can we make on of the death rays?" he asks excitedly. Strife sighed but couldn't help but be amused. "I'm not giving you a death ray Parvis." he said standing, taking the empty bowl from his lap. "Why not?" Parvis whines "it's chaos! Isn't that your business?!" he followed the blonde man into the kitchen. "Nope, not building you one."  
"Fine I'll build my own!"  
"I'd love too see that."  
"Just you wait!"  
Will just chuckled and set the bowl in the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I was struggling with this one a bit


	3. Hatsome: Shut up and Drive

"Stop shooting my fucking tires,Trott!" Smith growled as his car slammed into a stone wall after failing to take a proper turn. Trott just laughed in response, Smith cursed and waited as his character climbed out of the car before wielding a rocket launcher, quickly targeting Trott's red car and firing a rocket. He watched with joy as the car exploded before he climbed back in his own and continued on.

Ross laughed at the antic of his friends, happy that he was not being targeted at the moment allowing him to keep the lead. This didn't last long as soon Smith had caught up with him and started adding bullet holes to his car, a lucky shot had nailed Ross in the head and sent him to third place "Damn it Smith." he grumbled, doing his best to recover though failing to do so as Smith crossed the finish line. 

"This looks impossible!" Ross said looking out at the race track with it's many loops, jumps and large gas tanks perched in dangerous locations. "Well, it's a rage quit map." Smith said, revving his engine as he waited for the count down to finish. "Shut up and drive boys." Trott mumbled as Go flashed on to the screen.

It was rare to see the sirs encouraging each other on anything that wasn't serious. So it would have surprised any one to witness them encouraging the others, though it didn't prevent the trio from rage quitting shortly after beginning the map. Smith tossed his controller to the side and leaned back into the green couch with a groan. Ross pushed himself up and headed for this kitchen, pulling open the fridge he grabs two beers and a bottle of whiskey before returning the other room. Passing the others their respective drinks, he flopped back down on to the couch with a sigh. "Want to play free roam?" Trott asked,the others are quiet for a moment before Ross sits up and grabbed his controller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness and crappiness of it. I'm still pushing through some writers block.


	4. Lomadia/Nilesy: Rainy nights

The street glowed with the light fog and gently rain that pattered against the black umbrella Nilesy was holding over the duo's heads."It should be just up ahead." Lomadia said, glancing down at her phone which displayed a map to the movie rental store, they'd yet to get internet on the island and it was grating on her nerves due to the fact both her and Nilesy had business that needed to be done and coming to the mainland and taking up two tables in the towns small coffee shop every time they needed to work out some details was beginning to cost them a lot in gas and coffee. 

Lom held open the door while Nilesy shook the water from the umbrella before crossing the threshold. The store was simple,numerous white metal shelves piled with movies, a young woman sat on a stool behind the counter a book set open in front of her. "Hello, can I help you find anything?" she asks, Nilesy declines, explaining they're just browsing. The two pace the aisles, picking out movies and shows to fill the empty time at the island. Together they set the movies on the counter and Nilesy fishes his wallet from his pocket while the young woman rings them up.

Soon the two were back on the island and just in time as soon the storm picked up and the rain was thundering against the roof. Lomadia and Nilesy were safe inside, wrapped up in blankets and waiting for their movie to start. Nilesy draped his arm around Lomadia's shoulder, she leaned into him, smiling.

They had chosen a horror movie the celebrate the upcoming holiday of Halloween. It was a sci-fi horror recommended by their friend Nano, it had to do with a genetic mutation created by scientists and put through horrible tests, it had escaped and was now after the families of those that tortured it.

"That was a predictable ending." Lom said, stretching as the credits began to roll. "Yeah, it wasn't a bad movie though." Nilesy says pushing himself up. "Want to watch another movie?" he asks glancing at the blonde, she nods and he puts on a parody horror movie before returning his seat.


	5. Zoethian: Missions

Zoey strapped on her goggles and felt in front of her until her fingers closed around her controller. "Ready?" Rythian asked her, she could hear the smile in his voice and her lips turned up in a wide smile. "Yep! Let's do this!" she says excitedly. Her goggles flickered on revealing a start menu with a city skyline as the back drop. 

Zoey nimbly slipped in through the open window, her booted feet successfully making little sound as they hit the hard wood floor. Pausing, she listened to the sounds of the house, faintly from the end of the hall snoring could be heard. The red head crept down the hall, opening each of the doors, her current objective was to find the study which held a safe containing papers about dealings in the black market that her boss was looking for. "How's your mission going?" Zoey whispered.The game had missions where players would work separately and together, Rythian was currently on a mission where he was following and eavesdropping on the conversations of a possible rat. "Good,"Rythian replies after a few moments of silence "he's planning something, still not sure what it is." he mumbles.The two fall back into silence, focusing on the game.

They are soon interrupted by their roomate who reminds them that they have potions to prepare for Lomadia and several other customers, with the promise to return the game later, the two set off and began to work.


End file.
